zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) First? Sockpuppet? Edits Fake Lawyer Um What the Dude, you typed Races races-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 23:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have to point out every mistake people make? It's not like they don't happen... --AuronKaizer ' 23:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Request for unblock I, Ppi802 would like to be unblocked i am sorry 4 my actions (though i dont no wat i did i may have been hacked or something) and would like to be unblocked. You may know me from the runescape wiki? regards, Ppi802 Word Bubble How do I make a word bubble? I think I make a page entitled "Template: my name" and put the code for a word bubble there, but I thought I would check with someone to make sure I have it right. 'Isdrakthül 16:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Images Banning Woes :Okay, I didn't know that he had tried to bypass his block. Thank's for giving me the rest of the story! Mr kmil 15:47, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Watchlist Funny edit AK, I made a funny edit, I saw it but I decided to keep it for users with a funny edit section.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC) User Idiot Be the code if you want it. I tried to link it to here but for some reason the Userbox wouldn't let me include the link... Heh. Just made it for the hell of it. -'Minish Link' 12:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Fun Facts sorry sorry i've been gone so long school, homework and then my grandmother died so i didn't play games or get on the computer much but today God told me to get on for a bit so i did! And you're still here!:D thanks for never really getting mad at me, you're a great friend and i hope God gives you strength in these coming weeks and months and years (ect....):)Cool mantax (talk) 02:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Bot? No, I'm not some kind of bot.. To me, "Zoran" didn't fit right. I compared it to "...Zora script" in this article.. "conformatable" obviously wasn't right. I knew "conformable" didn't fit there either, but it was the only similar word I could think of at the time. Thanks for correcting me and sorry for the inconvenience. — Toki (talk) 05:23, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Deku Palace Sig Hey, can you please change the name of my signature template to just "Dawn" instead of "Dawn Of A New Day"? Much obliged. Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) Sorry bout that Dampe Sorry Need help May I ask you a favor? My nine wikia is doing pretty good, but I need an admin who knows how to get rid of vandals as good as you. Do you mind stopping byhttp://www.nine.wikia.com? I'll give you full admin rights if you help. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 00:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat :Umm, thanks, but no thanks. I'm already an admin of two wikis and I might create another in the future. Besides, what's hard about it? Just block the people and that'll be that. If you've got, like, extreme sockpuppets or whatever, contact Wikia for a range block. --AuronKaizer ' 04:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) tablized Location Fan games Um, what just happened? Jabu-Jabu's Immune System Cucco Chick page?